First Love
by hopefulheart108
Summary: One day, while Apetrully walk Hope back to Big Green, he learns something very personal about Hope in her past.
1. Chapter 1

Apetrully's p.o.v.

It been a few days since I've seen Hope, so I decide to walk her back to Big Green. She reminds me of my first crush when I was about eight, but that's another story.

When, I knock on Hope's tree house door, it was open by Hope, like always. She wore a gold necklace with a pink diamond shaped like a heart.

"Hi, Apetrully." Hope said.

"Hi, Hope." I said.

As Hope and I walk towards Big Green, I noticed Hope looks a little bit more happier than usually, which I didn't think was possible.

"You seem to be more peppier than usual? What is it?" I ask Hope.

"Oh, nothing." Hope said, letting a small, pink blush appear on her cheeks.

"You can tell me anything."

"Alright, but you better not tell anyone about it as long as you live."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Alright."

We stop and Hope lean closer to me and whispered, "I was thinking about... My first crush."

"What?" I said.

"My first crush." Hope quietly repeated.

"Y-Your first crush?"

Hope put a hand over my mouth and she whispered, "Yes. My first crush."

She remove her hand and I ask, "Can you tell me about it?"

"Really? I didn't expect a guy would be interested." Hope said.

"Well, your stories are pretty interesting." I said.

"I guess. Well... it started like ten years ago, it was the annual Yard Sale Festival at the Monkey Kingdom."

I remember that. I think it was the 25th Monkey who created it. It was said he did that because he saw that the monkeys and the humans have alot of things they can't get rid of. He always have have strange ideas, or at least that's what I heard.

"My mom and I sold some of ther things until I saw this cloaked monkey." Hope continued.

Cloaked monkey? I remember my first Yard Sale Festival. My father, the king before me, never let go to the festival for protection, but I decided to go without him knowing when I was eight. I cover myself with a hooded cloak so no one would recognize me.

"I saw his cute face and I thought he was kind when he gave a little kid a banana."

Odd. I gave a little monkey a banana from a stand, and I almost got killed by the owner, even though I try to explain to him that my father will pay for it, until I was saved by my crush. Now I think about it, that made me sound a little weak.

"I guess he forgot to pay for it when the owner tried to kill him until I saved him when my mom wasn't looking."

Odd... again. I wonder if she saved him by tricking the owner.

*Flashback*

_My hand was pinned to the owner's stand. The owner got a knife and held it up high._

_"No, no, please..." I begged._

_The knife came down, but all of a sudden, a iron staff blocked it from cutting my hand off. I noticed the hand holding the staff belongs to a pretty, young, pink and white monkey wearing a red sweater._

_"Thank you kindly, sir." She said to the owner as he put the knife down._

_She turn to me with a frown and said, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

_"What are you doing?" I whispered to her._

_"Just play along." She whispered back._

_The owner ask the monkey, "You know this boy?"_

_"Sadly, yes. He is my brother." She said, sadly. "He's a little crazy."_

_"What?" I ask in shock as my eyes widen._

_"He said he knew the Monkey King!" The owner brought up, bringing his face close to her face._

_"He thinks this toy cat is the Monkey King." She said, holding a red cat plush toy wearing a pink collar and place it on the ground._

_I was staring into space, then snapped back to reality. I bend down to the toy's level while saying, "Oh, wise Monkey King. How may I serve you?"_

_"Tragic, isn't it?" The pink and white monkey said, sadly, as she lean forward, pick up another banana from the stand, and gave it to the owner. "But no harm done."_

_She took my hand and began to walk off while saying, "Now, come along, bro. Time to go see the doctor."_

_"Oh, hello, doctor. How are you?" I ask a tree, trying to keep up the act._

_"No, no, no, not that one." She said to me._

_Once we were far away from him, we quickly ran._

*Flashback Over*

I still don't know her name.

"I saved him by tricking the owner into thinking he was my crazy brother." Hope said.

"What?" I said.

"No,no,it's true. He even played along."

"Oh really?"

"Really, I even still have the red sweater I wore when I saved him. It doesn't fit me, but it does bring me memories."

"Did you say 'red sweater'?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

Could it be? Is Hope actuelly the monkey that saved me when I was eight? And my first crush?

"Um... What did you do after you saved him?" I ask.

"Oh, we just went to my house and talk." Hope said.

"About what?"

"Well, we were talking about how the royal life and the simple life were different yet they're kind of the same too, like we were-"

"Trapped!" Hope and I shouted at the same time.

Hope look at me and ask, "How did you know that I was going to say that?"

"Lucky guess?" I said.

"Okay." Hope said with a shrug.

I couldn't believe it. Hope is my first crush and that we met ten years ago! So that means that I been in love with her for ten years, waiting for her to be my first kiss! With a girl. And Woo the Wise doesn't count.

"Since that day, I'm still waiting for him to be my first kiss." Hope said.

Maybe I should wait a little longger.

"Oh yeah, I just remember something." Hope said.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well, my crush and I were so close to kissing until 'they' came."

"They?"

I realized 'they' were the royal guards of my castle.

"The 'royal' guards." Hope said. "That's when I discovered that my crush is actually the Monkey King's son!"

"Really?" I said in fake disbelief.

"It's true. I'm glad that I wasn't thrown in jail."

I thought of something and ask, "Since I heard the Monkey King's son is now the current Monkey King, would you still like him even if he's not the Monkey King?"

"Of course. I liked him before I knew he was royalty." Hope said.

I'm so glad that she said that. Then I notice Hope looks a little down all of an sudden.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just realized that I might never get a kiss from him." Hope said. "He's royalty for Pete's sake!"

"I'm sure you'll get the chance."

"But what if I'll never do?"

It's all my fault! She'll be waiting for the rest of her life for her first kiss until my true self kiss her! What am I going to do?!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope stand outside of Big Green at night. She held on a small note that told her to come here. Her tail curled into the shape of a question mark, wondering who gave it to her. Rustling of bushes caught her attention. She could see a familiar face of red and white fur that she haven't seen for a long time. Monkey King.

Hope stared at him with wide eyes as wind blows by.

"Monkey King..." Hope said, letting her cheeks turn light pink.

Monkey King smiled. In his eyes, Hope noticed he looks quite nerious. Something cross her mind that she remembered for a while.

"Monkey King..." Hope repeated.

Hope's blush turn pinker when she felt her hand being held by her first crush. She felt a little tug on her arm as Monkey King drag her to a tree. Hope found herself sitting on the tree's branch with Monkey King. Her blush started to turn almost as red as his fur.

"I'm guessing you still remember me." Hope said.

Monkey King nodded. The two stare at each other.

_He still remembers me? Even after ten years. _Hope thought.

Hope's eyes slowly trail off to the moon, saying, "Do you also remember that 'little' thing? When we were little?"

Monkey King nodded, making her cheeks darken a bit. Hope close her eyes and felt her chin being held lightly. She felt pressure against her lips. With a open eye, Hope finally realize she was being kissed by Monkey King. Her head feels light as she enjoys it.

They quickly sperated for some air. Blushes of the same shade were on their faces as they quickly turn away from each other.

_Wow... It felt good. _Hope thought as her tail turned into the shape of a heart.

She turn back to Monkey King, but found out he was gone.

"Monkey King?" Hope said.

* * *

Apetrully's p.o.v.

I actually did it! I finally kiss her. As I walk back to my room, in my costume, I noticed Hope walking in the halls with a dreamy look on her face and her tail in the shape of a heart.

"Hope, what are you doing here?" I ask, pretending not to know.

"Apetrully? O-Oh, nothing. I just... want to get a glass of milk." Hope said.

I could tell it was a lie. I was there.

"Why are you here?" Hope ask.

"Oh, I'm uh... trying to get to sleep by walking around a bit." I lied.

"Okay. Well, good night, Apetrully."

"Good night, Hope."

Hope suddenly hug me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. With another "good night", we head for our rooms.

Two kisses from Hope... Best night ever.


End file.
